Alma mía, no vas a regatear
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia!: Martín se propone decirle que lo ama, pero ya es tarde, el peruano está comprometido con Manuel, un chileno al que no cree poder superar. El argentino hará lo necesario para ocupar cualquier lugar en la vida de Miguel. ArgPe


Alma mía, no vas a regatear.

_"Si se aman, tienen que estar juntos."_

I

Se ríe un poco notando el nerviosismo con el que Martín se desenvuelve en todo en esa mañana en especial.

Sebastián es el mejor amigo de Martín desde que tiene memoria y nunca lo vio de tal manera.

-Esta tampoco, no?- Pregunta el rubio señalando otra corbata y haciendo una cara que resulta chistosa; no que deba hacerlo, sino que porque simplemente queda así; frente al espejo. El churrúa chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza.

Una vez mas, le pide que le recuerde qué mierda están haciendo.

El departamento de Martín es chiquito y está encima de la casa de sus viejos.

-Ya te dije, Sebas..- El argentino se rinde por fin con las corbatas y opta por una remera de las que están apiladas encima de su cama.

Martín es contador y trabaja en una empresa, la misma en la que Miguel.

-¿Tanto quilombo por ese chaboncito?- Sebastián enarca una ceja apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y haciendo el típico ruidito de cuando sorbía el mate para luego soltar un "¿Te cebo uno?".

Martín sabe que el otro no lo comprende. -Dale-

Nadie podía comprender algo como lo que a el le estaba pasando en ese momento. Tiene ganas de decirle que cuando sintiera algo así, lo iba a entender, pero prefiere tomar su mate.

-Se viene de Perú, Sebas..- Le comenta, después de un rato, el dato del que se había enterado casi por casualidad, y no es que se haya puesto a mover cielo y tierra para conseguir información sobre el regreso de aquel chico, claro que no.

Bueno. Un poquito.

Porque desde que lo vio, solo habló con el un par de veces, pero quedó fascinado, y luego, cuando creyó que podía conocerlo un poquito mas, el otro se volvió a su Perú natal por cosas de la empresa.

Era yeta el pobre del Tincho.

-No se que le ves de especial. Podrías tranquilamente estar con alguien mas y punto. Seguro que encontrás algo mejor.- Le pasa el mate sin ninguna expresión en particular.

-Es que... No se, che.- Dice con aire soñador y los ojos un poquito cerrados, lo suficiente como para colmar la paciencia de Sebastián, que ya estaba pensando que su primo/mejor amigo, era un pelotudo. -¿Sabés que nunca había hablado con el hasta un día de lluvia?- Casi que recuerda el repiquetear del agua en el asfalto de esa noche.

El uruguayo bufa.

-Es el amor de mi vida.-

El uruguayo rueda los ojos.

-Me acuerdo que ese día llovía como la puta madre y yo lo vi parado abajo de la garita de la parada del colectivo que queda justo en frente del edificio de la empresa. - Es como si pudiera sentir el olor a la tierra mojada. -Le quise prestar el paraguas y el me dijo que no... "Me gusta correr abajo de la lluvia."- Entonces su sonrisa se llenó de alegría- Es mi tipo, el amor de mi vida... Porque no cualquier persona se anima a correr abajo de la lluvia sin miedo a que piensen que es un pelotudo.-

Se detiene en la narración.

Se visualiza, pero, lo que es mas importante, lo visualiza a Miguel.

El olor a mojado, la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, la sonrisa casi infantil que tenía al correr y su pelo negro que casi le tapaba los ojos (y esos ojos).

-Corrimos juntos..- Se siente feliz recordándolo. - Me agarró la mano y corrimos varias cuadras...-

A todo esto, Sebastián está aburrido, pero como buen amigo que es, lo sigue escuchando.

-Pero lo invité a tomar un café y me dijo que no podía, porque se iba a hacer las valijas...- Y arruga la nariz.

El uruguayo agradece que la historia haya terminado y sigue con su mate.

-Entonces, decime, Tinchito querido... Vos querés que te acompañe al aeropuerto a esperar que llegue?-

Martín sonríe y lo mira con ingenuidad. A veces parece un nene...

Y por eso, porque parece un nene, Sebastián le tiene que cortar el mambo con un -Sos un infantil de mierda.-

La sonrisa que el rubio tenía se borra. -Tenés razón... Mejor no voy...-

...

Y allí estaban. La gente era mucha. El aeropuerto es grande y hace frío, el calor humano no alcanza, ni la campera, ni los guantes que tiene Sebastián.

-Yo solo te hago caso...- Le dice refunfuñando mientras se frota las manos.

-Por esta vez... Haceme la gauchada...- Le pide apoyando la cabeza en su hombro como gesto de cariño, y sabe que el otro no le puede decir que no, porque cuando es cariñoso, Sebas no le puede negar nada.

Se escucha cada cierto tiempo, una voz femenina que venía de los parlantes anunciando las llegadas de los vuelos, pero no pega un saltito sino hasta cuando oye que el avión proveniente de Lima, Perú, había llegado por fin.

-Es él!- Señala a un chabón -Ah... No.- Cuando lo ve voltearse.

Y así están un rato, y Sebastián se quiere ir, hasta que "Martín, sos vos?".

Sebastián voltea y baja un poquito la vista, porque Miguel es bajito, y Martín lo aparta y le sonríe al peruano.

-Si... soy yo.- Tiene una sonrisa tímida en la cara, raro en Martín.

A Sebastián le molesta que su primo esté actuando raro.

-¿Que hacías por aquí, pe'?- Le pregunta amistosamente, bastante sorprendido de encontrárselo por ahí.

Y Martín estuvo a punto de decírselo. O al menos estuvo a punto de tartamudear, pero ni eso, porque, de la nada, había aparecido alguien por detrás del pelinegro, tomando su mano, y antes de que el rubio dijera algo mas, el peruano los había presentado.

-Mi amor, el es Martín, un compañero de trabajo. Martín, el es Manuel, mi novio...-

-Comprometido- Corrigió el chileno con aire aburrido y Miguel sonrió.

Y a Martín el mundo se le vino a pique.

-¿Que me decías que hacías aquí?-

-Vine a... acompañar a mi amigo que se va a España.-


End file.
